


Everytime Peter Parker Meets An Avenger And How He Wraps Them All Around His Finger AKA The Avengers Love Peter

by Genderlessreader



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Food, Happy, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, Love, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderlessreader/pseuds/Genderlessreader
Summary: Every time Peter Parker meets an avenger - each chapter may include 1 or 2 avengers but mostly they will have separate chapters at the end they all see Peter together.ORAvengers meet Peter and Peter is just a precious baby and they love him and Tony thinks of him as a sonThis is NOT STARKER - that is just gross pleaseee don't do that to me :))
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	1. Tony Meets Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> No archive warnings apply that I am aware of but please let me know in the comments if you think there should be any :))  
> Russian is probably wrong due to me using google translate so sorry about that!!  
> Please enjoy this and I am hoping I will update you with a few chapters every so often :))

**Tony Stark Meets Peter Parker:**

Tony looked at the video again and again. _The hell can this person do?_ He thought to himself. They caught that car like it was nothing. A piece of paper is what it looked like. But that onesie was not doing the works. He'd have to work on that himself.

"FRI can you tell who that is?" Tony asked, knowing he was probably pushing the limits to FRIDAY's abilities but he wanted to try anyways.

"Yes boss I am able to." FRIDAY answered after a pause. "Would you like me to bring up their details?" Tony smiled to himself. He had scored massively.

"Yes please FRIDAY, that would be amazing." All of a sudden a male appeared on the screen. He looked about fourteen maybe fifteen and he had brown hair. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker." Tony muttered his name. "Where have I heard that before FRI?" Tony pondered, tapping his pen lightly against his chin in a thinking manner.

"Boss, do you remember the science fair you did for Midtown school for science and technology?" FRIDAY paused waiting for Tony to answer.

"The one I did a year ago?" Tony answered. Memories of the school flooding into his head.

"Well, if I am correct, Mr Parker won that science fair with flying colours." FRIDAY replied.

"Ah yes thanks FRI." Tony remembered. That kid was a genius and he's Spider-Man. _One hell of a kid_. Tony thought. He glanced back at the details of Peter Parker.

"Queens." He mumbled to himself. "Well looks like I am going to Queens today FRI. Please get a car ready." Tony stood up from his chair, pulling his glasses down on his face.

"Of course Boss." Came the reply.

It was time to meet Peter Parker. 

* * *

"This is the fourth time you have fell asleep in my class Peter. Is there anything I need to know?" Peter's teacher asked. Peter knew they were only trying to help, well most of them, but he had Spider-Man to do so he kept sleeping only for a short amount of time.

"...No sir. I just didn't get the best sleep last night." Peter lied. Well he didn't really lie, it was true enough. The teacher nodding disapprovingly.

"Well then I am sorry Mr Parker, but that will be a detention if that happens one more time in my class, if you don't have a reasonable excuse. And maybe Mr Parker, get to bed early tonight." Peter nodded at him, his cheeks turning a pink colour in embarrassment. Luckily though he was the only one there, apart from the teacher, if Flash was there he would have died from embarrassment.

"Alright then Mr Parker. You are dismissed. Have a good day." He waved a hand at Peter as Peter turned towards the doors and into the corridor.

"Peter." Ned whispered making Peter jump. 

"Don't do that to me Ned." Peter whispered back, rubbing his eyes as they walked out of school.

"Well I'm sorry your peter-tingle didn't work properly." Ned smiled knowing Peter hated it when Ned called it that.

"Ned you know I hate it when you call it that." Peter smiled too despite his best efforts.

"Yeah, yeah. I will text you the notes. I got to get my sister from school." Ned rolled his eyes before leaving Peter with a wave.

 _Great_ Peter thought _Even Ned's gone._

Peter sighed before putting his earphones in, it would be a long walk home today.

Little did he know he was going to meet the Tony Stark when he did get home.

* * *

"Hey May I'm home." Peter closed the door behind him. He heard whispers, who else was here?

"Come on in Pete." May answered from the living room. Peter walked in, pulling out an earphone as he saw who was sat there.

THE Tony Stark was sat on his sofa. 

"Hey kid. Tony Stark." Mr Stark smiled at him.

"Wha...well I know that." Peter answered taking the other earphone out his ear. "But what are you doing here Mr Stark?"

"Well he says you applied to the internship thing, why didn't you tell me Peter?" May asked. Peter looked at Mr Stark's pleading eyes to go along with it. Peter almost sighed out loud, so he was here for Spider-Man... of course he was.

"Yeah... I just didn't think I would get in May." Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well Mrs Parker, I am just going to steal your nephew for a few moments if that's alright." Mr Stark asked getting up from the sofa.

"Of course and its May." May smiled at Mr Stark who surprisingly smiled right back.

* * *

"So Mr Stark, I don't remember applying to any internship program." Peter turned to Mr Stark when the door was shut, playing with the pencil in his hand.

"This you?" Mr Stark asked, pulling out a hologram of Spider-Man. Peter froze, he didn't want Mr Stark to know. But apparently it was the Parker Luck.

"No Mr Stark that isn't. That's fake though right, you got that off YouTube? You know they use special effects for that kind of thing. Me? Spider-Man that's a good one... haven't heard a joke like that for a while Mr Stark." Peter rambled on. All the while not noticing Mr Stark open the attic latch. That was when it fell, the Spider-Man suit. Peter ran at it hitting it into the cupboard.

"Wanna try that again? Your the Spiderling? Spider-Boy?" Mr Stark asked, Peter blushing more violently then ever.

"S... Spider-Man." Peter mumbled crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

"Not in that onesie you're not." Peter frowned at that.

"You know I was having a really good day today Mr Stark," Peter began, moving over to his desk. "Found this really old TV in the dumpster that still works and Spanish test... aced it." Peter sat on the bed, looking defeated. 

"I'm gonna sit here so move the leg," Mr Stark tapped Peter's leg as he moved it, sitting next to him. "You ever been to Germany?"

"I can't go to Germany Mr Stark..." Peter started, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Why not?" Mr Stark turned to face Peter.

"I got... homework." Peter answered. Mr Stark looked pained at that answer, as if trying to comprehend what Peter had just said. 

"Lets go tell Aunt Hottie what you just said." Mr Stark turned to the door but not before Peter took out his web shooters and stuck Mr Stark to the door. 

"No, no, no. First off Aunt Hottie? Second off if she knew that I was Spider-Man she would freak. And when she freaks I freak." Peter turned to Mr Stark. 

"Okay tell me what gets you out of that twin bed in the morning?" Mr Stark asked, hand still stuck to the door. Peter sighed.

"When you can do the things that I can do and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you." Peter smiled sadly at Mr Stark.

 _Damn_ thought Mr Stark _This kid is pulling on my heart strings._

"Okay now get me out of this thing." Mr Stark finally filled the silence.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Mr Stark." Peter moved to get some of his anti-stick fluid.

"Tony." 

"What?" Peter froze.

"It's Tony kid." Mr Stark answered. Looking at Peter's confused face. He liked the Kid, surprisingly.

"Okay Mr Stark." Peter smiled mischievously. 

_Germany was going to be fun._ They both thought. Which surprised Peter as he didn't even think that he wanted to go to Germany. And now he was going with THE Tony Stark and he was told to call him Tony. Which Peter knew he wouldn't but the honour was still there.

"Let's get out of here kid." Mr Stark opened the door after finally getting out of the web fluid. They both smiled.

 _One hell of a kid_ Tony thought as they walked out of the room.


	2. Pepper Potts Meets Peter Parker (Yes I Classify Her As An Avenger Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts meets the ray of sunshine Peter Parker and she loves him immediately... who wouldn't?  
> She then notices how Tony is acting very... parental with Peter  
> Is Tony a Dad to this Peter Parker!?  
> (IN THIS HAPPY AND PETER HAVE ALREADY MET)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No archive warnings apply that I am aware of but please let me know in the comments if you think there should be any :))  
> Russian is probably wrong due to me using google translate so sorry about that!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am hoping I will update you with a few chapters every so often :))  
> If you liked this chapter please leave kudos if not please leave a comment as to how I can improve :))

* * *

**Pepper Potts Meets Peter Parker:**

**(Yes I classify Pepper as an Avenger here cause she is a literal mf Queen!!)**

"Tony, you have to get out of this lab. You are going to go insane if you don't... do something else." Pepper exclaimed watching as Tony worked humming to himself as he did. 

"Tony?" Pepper sighed to herself knowing full well that Tony couldn't hear her, that he was too engrossed into his work. Pepper walked up to his table and placed a small hand on his shoulder. "Tony?" She gently asked. Tony jumped up, eyes wide before finally realising that it was Pepper that was there.

"Pep... love of my life... please never scare me like that again." Tony placed a hand on his chest as if trying to slow his breathing. 

"Well I wouldn't have had to scare you if you answered me the first time," Pepper stared him down, clearly not buying any of his bullshit. "Now as I was trying to say, you need to get out of here and do something... else I don't know." Pepper pointed around the room and then turned her attention back to Tony.

"Pep, I can't...just leave my work." Tony started for an excuse knowing full well how pathetic it sounded.

"Yes you can, and you will. Let's go." She started ushering him out of the door as if he were a small child. 

"Pep... no... come on." Tony mumbled all the way upstairs. Turning every so often to look at Pepper, trying to let him stay in the lab. And every time Pepper would just shake her head and lift an eyebrow as if she were telling a child no.

* * *

"Pep come on I have been out of the lab for hours-" Tony started.

"Its been 12 minutes Tony." Pepper looked at him with a neutral expression. Damn Natasha was getting good at teaching her to mask her emotions.

"Pep." 

"No Tony. Its unhealthy to stay in that lab all day. Not eating properly not drinking properly not even socialising unless its me. You need to do something else for once, something that will actually help you Tony." 

"I know. I know Pep. But what could I do?" Tony mumbled loud enough for Pepper to hear. He was stood by the sink, a coffee cup in hand as he moved from one leg to the other, as if nervous.

"I don't know Tony. Don't you have other people to talk to besides me. Like that Spider-ling person... Happy said you two seemed pretty close why not call them." Pepper suggested. And she did want to meet the Spider-person so why not. If it helps Tony it is worth a shot.

"I can get him to come over for a movie night or something? See if his Aunt needs me to babysit or something?" Tony spoke out loud more to himself than anyone.

"Then you do that Tony. But I want to meet him, he seems nice so far and if he got on your soft side I really want to meet him." Pepper smiled at Tony as he seemed to soften at just the thought of the young spider. Yes, Pepper thought, she would definitely like this young spider.

* * *

"Spider-Boy is coming up in the elevator now Boss." 

"Good FRI, thank you." Tony said.

"So Spider-boy?" Pepper asked, smiling slightly at the nickname.

"Yeah... he hates it though... which is why I call him that." A very rare soft smile graced Tony's face as the elevator opened and a teenage boy with brown, curly hair and big doe eyes raced to Tony and threw his arms across his neck. Pepper was surprised when Tony didn't even hesitate to hug back. 

"Thank you so much for inviting me Mr Stark." The young boy smiled at Tony before letting go of him and turning to look around the room. Finally his eyes lay on Pepper.

"Oh I am sorry...Miss Pepper Potts... Ma'am." The boy rambled on. Which made Pepper like him even more then she already did. 

"Just Pepper is fine dear." She smiled at Tony and him as Tony threw an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Well Miss Pepper, I am... Peter Parker Ma'am." The boy (Peter) leaned slightly into Tony's arm. Doe eyes looking at Pepper.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Peter." Pepper smiled at him. "Well Tony, Peter, I would love to stay but I have to set up some meetings. But you guys have fun." She kissed Tony on the cheek before ruffling Peter's hair and leaving the room. Before she closed the door she heard a faint whisper of.

"Do you think she liked me Mr Stark?" 

Followed by a short laugh and a "I bet she loved you kiddo."

And Tony was right, Pepper did love this Peter Parker even though she knew nothing about him. But she would in time and she knew they would be very close.

Very close indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No archive warnings apply that I am aware of but please let me know in the comments if you think there should be any :))  
> Russian is probably wrong due to me using google translate so sorry about that!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am hoping I will update you with a few chapters every so often :))  
> If you liked this chapter please leave kudos if not please leave a comment as to how I can improve :))

**Author's Note:**

> No archive warnings apply that I am aware of but please let me know in the comments if you think there should be any :))  
> Russian is probably wrong due to me using google translate so sorry about that!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am hoping I will update you with a few chapters every so often :))  
> If you liked this chapter please leave kudos if not please leave a comment as to how I can improve :))


End file.
